As shown in FIG. 19 and FIG. 20, an existing electrical connection device 100′ includes an electrical connector 200′ and a docking connector 300′ that are conductively connected to each other. The electrical connector 200′ includes a first insulating member 10′ and a plurality of first terminals 20′ fixed to the first insulating member 10′. Each of the first terminals 20′ includes an abutting portion 21′ and an extending portion 22′ horizontally extending backward from the abutting portion 21′. A width of the abutting portion 21′ is equal to a width of the extending portion 22′. The docking connector 300′ includes a second insulating member 30′ and a plurality of second terminals 40′ fixed to the second insulating member 30′. When the electrical connection device 100′ is docking, the abutting portion 21′ abuts the corresponding second terminal 40′ to achieve electrical connection between the electrical connector 200′ and the docking connector 300′.
However, since the abutting portion 21′ abuts the corresponding second terminal 40′ and the extending portion 22′ does not abut the corresponding second terminal 40′, a cross-sectional area (i.e., S1+S2) of the abutting location of the abutting portion 21′ and the second terminal 40′ is much different from the cross-sectional area (i.e., S1) of the extending portion 22′. When the electrical connection device 100′ is docking, during the transmission process of the high-frequency signal from the extending portion 22′ to the second terminal 40′ via the abutting portion 21′, the high-frequency signal instantaneously generates large fluctuations, which greatly affects the transmission quality of the high-frequency signal.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connection device exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.